Take you home
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: Thursday finds Morse working late at the office. Sorry for the rubbish summary.


**Authors note: First fanfic for Endeavour to open up this section. :D Hopefully I did okay with this :) **

**Just a note: **

**1. I forgot Thursday didn't drive, lets pretend that he does for this fic. **

**2. It's a little "Frendeavour" but not technically slash XD**

**Thanks Hannah for the Beta work! :D**

* * *

Thursday was just about to switch off the last of the lights when the noise of someone typing reached his ears. He walked down the corridor and looked around the doorway to discover Morse still sitting at his desk typing away. The boy never knew when to quit, especially when he got his nose in a case.

With a sigh Thursday walked over to Morse's desk and looked down at him. The boy's eyes were fixed on the typewriter so he hardly noticed Thursday's arrival. He coughed politely to alert the young constable.

Morse jumped at the sound and looked around wildly, so Thursday settled his hand on Morse's shoulder to calm him. "Easy lad, it's only me." Morse turned to glare at him and Thursday noticed how tired the boy looked. "How much sleep did you get last night?" he asked.

Morse rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Enough, sir; now if you excuse me I've got to finish this, it's important for the case. I need to prove that Mr. Simmons was at the crime scene last night,"; with that Morse turned back to the typewriter and continued typing away.

Thursday rolled his eyes and put his hand on the typewriter to stop him. Morse looked up at him and was about to protest but Thursday cut him off. "I don't care, Morse, you are practically dead on your feet, come on. It's time you got yourself home." Morse nodded his head, seeming as though the argument was won by his DI. He got up and turned to grab his coat from the back of his chair, shrugged into it and then proceeded to follow Thursday out of the station. He paused only to switch off the lights.

* * *

Outside, Morse automatically began to walk towards Thursday's car. He went towards the driver's side but Thursday stopped him. "No, I'm driving. The way you look, I'm surprised you're even still awake," he said. Morse, without complaint, walked round to the passenger side.

"I didn't know you could drive," he said as he settled himself into the seat.

Thursday nodded. "I can, but I prefer not to."

Morse chucked. "If you can drive why do you always make me drive you everywhere?"

Thursday looked over to the young constable who was trying not to fall asleep in the car. "I don't know... perhaps I like your company?"

Morse turned to look at him, a small smile on his face. "Thank you, sir."

Thursday gave him a smile in return. "Now, where do you live again, Morse? Or would you rather if we went back to mine, you could have the guest room for the night? It'll save you driving to mine in the morning and Win makes a wonderful breakfast! You'll soon put a bit of weight on those bones at my house with Win's cooking!"

Morse mumbled something and Thursday had to strain to hear him. "That sounds nice, sir, but I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"A bother, Morse? You are far from a bother! Now that this is settled I've decided you are staying at mine!" With that Thursday started the car's engine and drove out of the police station driveway.

During the drive to his house, Thursday checked over on Morse; the boy had his coat draped over him and had his head rested against the car's window, he was making tiny snoring noises and was muttering in his sleep, still trying to solve the case, even in his sleep Thursday thought fondly.

* * *

Soon, Thursday was parking the car in the driveway and was shaking Morse awake. "Come on, Morse, we're here!" When he didn't stir Thursday shook him harder. "ENDEAVOUR!" he yelled as Morse jerked awake.

The boy brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked around at his settings. Realising he was at the Thursday household he turned to unbuckle his seat belt and open his car door. As he was getting out Win Thursday rushed towards Thursday and pulled him into a hug. After the incident where Thursday had stood up to a gang and nearly got shot by a woman who had killed a university professor, Win had been more protective of her husband and to some extent, Morse.

"Hello, Win!" Thursday said with a warm smile. "You don't mind if Morse stays the night, do you? The idiot has not slept well as of late and keeps staying late in the office."

Win turned to Morse and took his hands in hers. "It is no bother, poor dear! Is my husband working you too hard?"

Morse shook his head. "No, Mrs Thursday."

Win tutted. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Win, dear!"

Thursday watched this conversation with an amused look in his eyes "You should be asking me if Morse is working me too hard, he's like a little firecracker once he's on a case!" Win chucked and practically dragged Morse into the house with Thursday following behind.

The house was lovely and warm with the delicious smell of soup cooking on the stove. Morse's stomach gave an audible grumble and Win looked at him in disapproval and led him over to the kitchen table. "Soup first, I think, then you can sleep!"

She settled him down at the table and went over to the stove to pour some of the soup into a bowl and then she put it down in front of him. Morse drained the soup in one go and then was led by Win to the guest bedroom where he promptly fell asleep on top of the covers, happy and content for the first time in what seemed like forever.

As Win was closing the door to the guest room, she shared a look with Thursday. "He's asleep on the covers," she giggled.

Thursday looked towards the door. "I think that's the first time he's ever had someone look after him..." he said quietly.

Win shook her head. "Poor lad," she said softly.

Gently Thursday led her away from the door and towards the stairs: for now, Morse was happy and that was all that mattered...

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it seems rushed. :( **


End file.
